Electrified vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's), or fuel cell vehicles differ from conventional engine vehicles in that they are powered by one or more electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) instead of or in addition to an internal combustion engine. High voltage current for powering the electric machines is typically supplied by a high voltage traction battery pack.
Many electrified vehicles include thermal management systems that manage the thermal demands of various components during vehicle operation. Typically, the thermal management system includes several separate heat exchangers that heat and/or cool coolant that is circulated through the various loops of the thermal management system. These heat exchangers add package space, weight and cost for a given vehicle architecture.